Darcy's Mortal Day
by Loki718
Summary: Everyone gets caught up with the common flu! But nothing's common when you date the God of Mischief himself!


A/N: For starters, I have found a new love for Loki. It's pretty ridiculous. Favorite villain. EVER. Also, I'm really new at writing fanfictions! So please review, and be honest! Thanks, and enjoy! This is a Loki/Darcy fic about how Darcy just getting a common flu, and Loki being there for her.

You know that moment when you wake up, and just know that the day will be total shit? Yeah, that's how my morning started. I guess the only reason I wake up is because I have a mega hot gorgeous boyfriend I wake up to. Life tends to be more meaningful when you begin to date the God of Mischief.

"Shit. Gotta be at work in 20 minutes and I'm still in bed. Good job, Darcy. Good job." I murmur.

I look over and notice Loki is still knocked out. Haha! Puny God. We may have done some activities the night prior that may have him resting for a bit longer. Hey, can you blame me?! He's just so perfect!

I quietly crawl out of bed and head into the bathroom to get ready for my dreadful day. I look up in the mirror and almost shriek from the horror. My skin is horrendously pale. I come to the conclusion that I'm falling ill since my skin is sweating like crazy and my joints are so weak. Shit shit shit! I need to find some Advil.

I throw on the closest work related outfit that I can find and head to the kitchen to grab an Advil. "Today is going to be shit, Darcy, so prepare yourself for hell." I whisper to myself. I head out the door not knowing the horror the day has in store for me.

_Riiiiiinnnnnggg_

"BLAST THIS DAMN PHONE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yells Loki. He hastily answers the phone once he sees that Darcy is calling. She never calls from work. Oh god, what happened? I swear, if she 'accidentally' spilled her coffee all over her boss again and is being sent home early for it, her and I are going to have a serious talk.

"What is it Darcy? What trouble have you dug yourself into this time?" Loki berated.

"Very funny, shithead. No, Loki, I didn't do anything, contrary to popular belief. I don't feel well at all. I can barely keep my eyes open. The lights are killing me, and my boss let me off early. I can't even move my fingers well, let alone walk home. Pick me up, please." Darcy demanded.

"Oh Darcy… Darling, are you okay?! Has anything serious happened? I'm already walking to the car. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"No, nothing serious happened. But I was a second away from hurling up all over my boss. Do you think I would've lost my job? That would be a shame since I just _love_ working here so much." Darcy laughed.

"Even in sickness, your sarcasm does not suffer."

"Ha! You should know me better than to think my sarcasm would go away. Never!"

Loki sighed and sped up further down the road.

"Stay at your desk. I'll come assist you out of the building, okay? Just don't move. Knowing you, you would find a way to fall out of the window trying to get outside."

Darcy giggled. Oh how her boyfriend had faith in her.

"Sounds good, Loki. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Loki was never one to provide comfort, let alone care for a sick mortal. But he was being put up to a test, and he shall pass. Nothing in the world meant as much as Darcy did to him.

Loki parked the car and flew up the steps to Darcy's office. When he reached Darcy, his mouth dropped. He would never say it to her face, but she looked absolutely terrible. Bags sagged under her eyes, her skin was chalk white, and she looked so frail.

"Shut up, don't say anything. I'm pretty sure I make Edward Cullen look like he came out of a tanning salon. Just get me out of here. And if I hear one word about how terrible I look, I will sing you the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black every morning for a week. Got it?" Darcy explained.

"Couldn't be more clear," smirked Loki.

He swiftly placed his arms under her and lifted her out of the chair. Darcy immediately wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and grinned.

"You know, you should carry me around everyday like this! I could get used to it!"

Loki rolled his eyes and replied, "I already do carry you like this. Every morning. You know that."

Darcy just squinted her eyes and huffed.

As Loki reached his car, he placed Darcy in the front seat and walked around to sit in the drivers seat. He looked over and saw that Darcy already was leaning her head against the glass with her eyes shut. Loki frowned. She should not have even gone to work to begin with. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped home.

"Darcy. Darcy! Darcy, open your eyes. Oh God, have you died? No… you're still breathing… Darcy! DARCY!"

"WHAT! I am TRYING to SLEEP Loki! I am very much alive, THANK YOU VERY MUCH," snapped Darcy. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them. The light practically made her brain explode. The tears slowly rolled down her eyes.

"Darcy, sweetheart, what is it that aggravates you?" whispered Loki. He quickly grabbed her and brought her straight into their room. He placed her on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He waved his hand and a cool cloth appeared in his grip. He placed the cloth upon her forehead to cool her temperature down.

"The light. Just shut the damn blinds. Please," begged Darcy.

Loki once more waved his hands to close the blinds and shut off all the lights. He summoned more of the medication that mortals require to assist their immune system. Darcy mumbled a silent thank you.

"You know, I gotta say, it would be pretty damn awesome if I had your powers. I wouldn't have to rampage around my house looking for my wallet or phone. All I'd have to do is just wave my arms around, and shit would just come to me. Pretty awesome," Darcy rambled.

"It does seem to be useful, doesn't it?" Loki smiled.

No matter how ill Darcy would become, she still upheld her sarcasm and sense of humor. For that, Loki loved her. She was brave, smart, tough, and was the only mortal that had the guts to stand up to him.

"Yeah, well… I'm just… a… stupid human…" Darcy drifted off into a deep slumber.

Loki crawled into the other side of the bed and firmly wrapped his arms around her. He placed a gentle kiss on her warm forehead, and smiled. Not once did he ever think he would be so protective of anyone, let alone a human! What were the chances? Yet here he was. Cuddling a human to health.

"Oh Darcy, there's never a dull moment with you. You always have a new way to insult me, mock me, and love me. I wouldn't have our love any other way."

Loki placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and pulled her closer to his body. Darcy was far from normal. She would punch him if he didn't make her breakfast, yell at him if he didn't watch her TV shows with her, and insult him if he ever spoke badly of mankind. But he loved her more than anything in the world. And one day, she would be princess of Asgard. But for now, he just wanted her to live a human life the way she should. Even if it meant her getting a sick day every once in a while.


End file.
